people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
New Haven, Connecticut, USA
New Haven is the second largest city in Connecticut, located in the southern region of the state. It was settled in 1637 by a small group of Puritan settlers from Massachusetts. Today, New Haven is knwon for its pictaresque New England charm combined with stately elegance. It is also well known as the site of Yale University, a major contribution to the town's economy and population. People Born in New Haven George W. Bush beautiful architecture bridge in New Haven.jpg 045.JPG 105_02.jpg garden.JPG house in downtown New Haven.jpg Lighthouse Point.JPG New-Haven-Connecticut.jpg New-Haven-Connecticut-1_photo.jpg Omni Hotel in New Haven.jpeg house in New Haven.jpg Westville Village.jpg New Haven in People's Lives Hanna Merjos: I traveled here in 2015 for a swimwear shoot. Jedidiah Morse: I came here in 1778 to attend Yale University, at the age of seventeen. I earned my undergraduate degree in 1782, and continued to doctorate work, studying theology under Jonathan Edwards. Amidst my studies, I founded a school for young ladies here in 1783. I was licensed to preach as a minister in 1785. I graduated with a doctorate in divinity in 1786 at the age of 25. Directly after graduating, I became a tutor at Yale, but moved briefly to Midway, Georgia. I returned the next year, in 1787. I preached at vacant parish churches in the area on Sundays, and during the week focused on geographical work. In 1789, I left this town again to be a pastor at a church in Boston. I often visited this town during the next few decades, but only truly returned in 1820, now an older man in failing health. I died here in 1826 at the age of 65, and was buried in the Grove Street Cemetary. Jeremiah Day: I attended Yale University here beginning in 1789, at the age of sixteen. Though I was a good student, I was forced to leave in 1791 due to health issues with my lungs. While recovering, I worked as a schoolteacher. I was re-admitted to the university in 1793. While here, I was a notable student and a member of the Linonian Society. I graduated Yale in 1795, and left to teach at Williams College for two years. I returned after that in 1797 to accept a teaching position at my alma mater, at the age of 24. In 1800, I became licensed as a minister. For years, I had been suffering from ill health, which turned out to be tuberculosis. In 1801, while giving a particularly passionate sermon, I had a hemorrhage brought on by the exertion, and feared for my life. A doctor recommended that I travel to warmer climates, and I left to spend a year recovering in Bermuda. I returned in 1803, now 30 years old, and was immediately appointed Professor of Mathematics and Natural Philosophy, a position that I had actually been appointed for right before being forced to depart for Bermuda. It was a great homecoming. In 1805, I married a girl named Martha, the daughter of Roger Sherman. We had a son, Sherman, in 1806, but my wife died shortly afterward. I married again in 1811. In 1817, by now a distinguished and elite Yale professor, I was appointed President of the university, at the age of 44. I had a long, eminent career, renowned as one of the most powerful men in higher education in the world. I was highly respected and fiercely loved by all faculty members and students on the campus. During these years, I also published many textbooks, which became widely used, mainly concerning mathematics and philosophy, as well as some sermons. I was propositioned, toward the end of my tenure, to become president of the Andover Theological Seminary, but declined. Despite much protest, I decided to retire from my post as president in 1846, at the age of 74. I was then elected a member of the university's corporation, and served on that board until one month before my death. I died here in 1867, at the age of 94. Otto Rank: I gave regular lectures here at Yale University, between approximately 1930 - 1935. Samuel Finley: I came here in 1743 to preach a sermon. A few weeks later, I would be arrested and "transported as a vagrant" out of Connecticut for preaching Presbyterian messages. Samuel Morse: I attended Yale University here from 1806 - 1810, focusing my studies on religious philosophy, mathematics, and the science of horses. I was also particularly fascinated with the study of electricity, of which I attended lectures by Benjamin Silliman and Jeremiah Day. I also took up painting, and found that I was talented enough to sell my work and make a living off of it. I was a notable student at Yale at joined the Phi Beta Kappa fraternity. I graduated with honors in 1810. After becoming a famous painter, I returned to this town in 1821 to live here. In 1825, my wife died here while I was away on a prestigious commission for the Marquis de Lafayette's portrait. I recieved word that she was gravely ill, and rushed home, but by the time I had returned here, she had already been buried. The shock and grief from this incident drove me to search for a means of faster communication, which would eventually become the telegraph. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America